


Office Visit

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GP, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun visits Nayeon for the day at her office.Somewhat of a continuation of When The Girls Come To Play.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: CEO AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Kudos: 146





	Office Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is part one of a series of continuations of the CEO AU (when the girls come to play). Each member will have a oneshot with Dahyun.

“You’ll have fun.” Sana gave Dahyun’s waist a small squeeze. 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed the back of her neck. “I know. I just don’t like leaving you for a whole night.” 

  
  


“I’m not helpless, baby. I’m an adult.” Sana teased, kissing her cheek. “I can cook for myself and manage to find my way to bed.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

  
  


“It’ll be a lonely night, yes. But I know you’ll find a way to call me before you go to sleep. Or just text me.” 

  
  


“You know I like to hear you.” Dahyun said softly. 

  
  


Sana couldn’t help but smile. “I know. But I don’t want you to worry about me when you’re with her, okay?” 

  
  


Dahyun put her hand on Sana’s cheek and kissed her. “Okay. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Sana kissed her one more time. “You gotta tell me all about it, though.” She wiggled her eyebrows, earning a smack on the arm. 

  
  


“A lady never kisses and tells.” 

  
  


“Let me know when you find a lady.” 

  
  


Dahyun gasped, hand over her chest. “How dare you.” 

  
  


Sana giggled and kissed all over Dahyun’s face. “I’m joking. Go on. Before she calls and says you’re late.” 

  
  


Dahyun cupped Sana’s cheeks and kissed her deeply, letting it last for a good few seconds. “Don’t work too hard today. I know how you are when you don’t have me to stop you.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, leaning in for another kiss. “I won’t. I promise.” 

  
  


Dahyun stood from her lap. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Sana watched her go, a small grin on her face thinking about the day she was about to have. 

~

Dahyun walked into the front door of Im Cosmetics, walking to the receptionist's desk. “I’m here to see Nayeon.” 

  
  


The receptionist nodded, checking the list of guests. “Name?” 

  
  


“Kim Dahyun.” 

  
  


“Sign this then go up to the top floor.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled the guestbook towards herself and signed her name, closing it then handing it back. “Thank you. Have a good day.” She headed to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor, leaning against the wall as she waited. At the soft ding of the elevator doors opening, Dahyun pushed off of the wall and walked out. She read the sign directing her towards Nayeon’s office then turned left. 

  
  


“Dahyun!” 

  
  


She heard Nayeon’s loud voice carry down the hall as the woman ran towards her. Dahyun giggled as Nayeon wrapped her up in a tight hug. 

  
  


“It’s so good to see you. It’s been too long.” 

  
  


“It’s been two weeks.” Dahyun followed behind as Nayeon took her hand to guide her to her office. 

  
  


“Two weeks too long if you ask me. It was a good time.” She hinted with a wink, making Dahyun blush. 

  
  


“It was. A _really_ good time.” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed, smirking. She opened the door to her office then closed it behind them, flipping the lock on it. “I made sure nobody was working the floor today.” She pressed up against Dahyun, dipping her head to kiss her cheek. 

  
  


“I’m not usually that loud…” Dahyun put her hands low on Nayeon’s hips. 

  
  


“But I made you that loud?” Nayeon wanted to tease her a little. 

  
  


“Yes.” Dahyun’s blush got deeper. 

  
  


Nayeon guided Dahyun towards her desk, lifting her to sit on top then stood between her legs. “I couldn’t get you out of my mind for the last two weeks.” She ran her palms along Dahyun’s exposed thighs, inching her skirt up. 

  
  


Dahyun bit the inside of her lower lip and pulled Nayeon into a kiss, feeling herself already getting wet just from how Nayeon was talking to her, even with how innocent it sounded. Nayeon moaned into it, tugging Dahyun’s panties off and down her legs. She slid her tongue past Dahyun’s lips as she ran her fingertips through her wet folds. 

  
  


“Already, baby?” Nayeon whispered, her other hand working the zipper of her pants down. 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, sucking lightly on Nayeon’s lower lip. She looked down and groaned softly at the sight of Nayeon’s long, thick cock. Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around it, stroking slowly up to the head. 

  
  


Nayeon rested her forehead against Dahyun’s, thrusting gently into her hand. “It’s been two weeks…” She warned softly, a shot of precum slicking Dahyun’s movements. 

  
  


Dahyun looked into her eyes. “Were you waiting for me?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, biting her lower lip at how good Dahyun’s hand felt on her cock. “Yes.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran the tip of her cock through her wet folds, tilting her head to kiss her deeply. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

  
  


“Wanted to.” Nayeon’s reply was short, mind concentrating on how good Dahyun’s wet pussy felt on the tip of her cock. 

  
  


“Two weeks is a long time, baby.” Dahyun tone was more confident now that she had Nayeon wrapped around her finger. “I bet you’re gonna come as soon as you feel my tight pussy on that big cock.” 

  
  


Nayeon whimpered, burying her face in Dahyun’s neck, hips speeding up. “Please, Dahyun-ah.” She moaned low. 

  
  


Dahyun eased Nayeon cock into her, legs hooking around her hips. Nayeon put her hands on the desk to hold herself up and grunted, thrusting her hips slowly to start with. “God, yes.” Nayeon moaned into her neck. “Feels so good.” 

  
  


“Yeah, baby? How good?” 

  
  


“The best.” Nayeon was at a loss for words at finally having Dahyun’s hot, wet pussy wrapped around her cock after two weeks. “Perfect.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled Nayeon away from her neck and kissed her. “Don’t wait two weeks next time.” She whispered. 

  
  


Nayeon just nodded, thrusts speeding up considerably before coming, forehead resting on Dahyun’s shoulder as she rutted into her. Dahyun rubbed the back of her neck and planted kisses all over her cheek. “Good girl.” 

  
  


A soft hum was her reply. She could still feel Nayeon’s cock pulsing inside her even though she’d stopped coming. “Have you been busy?” Dahyun asked to distract Nayeon. 

  
  


“New launch soon.” Nayeon nuzzled into her neck, feeling her eyes getting a little heavy. “Been trying to organize that without any slip ups. Which is impossible.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded along with what she was saying. “You can do it though. You’ve never had a bad launch and you won’t start now.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled at that, pulling away from her neck. She hissed softly as she slipped out of her pussy, tucking her cock back into her pants. “Thank you. You were always supportive.” 

  
  


“Always will be. You’re good at what you do.” 

  
  


Nayeon helped Dahyun off of the desk. “You don’t have to butter me up, you know. Gonna fuck you all day regardless.” She teased. 

  
  


“I know.” Dahyun laughed, pulling a chair up beside Nayeon’s. 

  
  


When the afternoon rolled around, Nayeon was in the middle of a business call, bored out of her mind. She tilted her chair back, eyes staring at the ceiling as she hummed along to whatever the person on the other end rattled off. Dahyun smiled at the sight of her and got an idea. She got down on her knees and ran her palms along the crotch of her pants. 

  
  


Nayeon started, tilting her chair back down and looking at Dahyun. “What are you doing?” She mouthed, but only got a smirk in return when Dahyun unzipped her pants, tugging them down her hips. Dahyun mouthed at her hardening shaft through her boxers, tongue running along where the head was. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her boxer briefs and pulled them down, tucking it just under her balls. 

  
  


Dahyun ran her tongue along the underside of her shaft, letting the tip of her tongue play with the spot where the head and shaft met. Nayeon’s hips jumped at the feeling. She used her tongue to guide the tip into her mouth, sucking gently. Nayeon’s fingers gripped the arms of the chair, eyes glued to the way Dahyun took her cock lower and lower until her nose pressed against her lower stomach. No one had taken her cock like that before. Dahyun didn’t have a gag reflex. 

  
  


Nayeon ran her fingers through Dahyun’s hair, trying to keep her hips still as Dahyun swallowed around the tip. She was using all of her willpower to listen to the person on the call and respond when she needed to. But all she could think about was Dahyun’s throat fucking her cock. 

  
  


Dahyun bobbed slowly on her entire length, sucking hard up to the head then going back down. She wanted to make it last as long as she could. She wrapped her hands around the base and looked up at Nayeon, making a show of running her tongue along the side of her shaft, grinning at the shot of precum the leaked out of the tip. Dahyun latched on and sucked hard, tongue slightly dipping into the slit. 

  
  


Nayeon couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper at that, assuring the person she was talking to she was fine. She got a little more aggressive and pushed her cock back into Dahyun’s throat, fucking into it. Her fingers tangled in her hair to hold her in place, feeling her balls tense. Dahyun brought her hand up and cupped them, squeezing gently. That’s what sent Nayeon over the edge. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled back to the head and stuck her tongue out, jerking her shaft as she painted her tongue with her load. Nayeon bit her lip at the sight. Dahyun sucked the tip clean then carefully tucked her cock back into her boxers and got her pants back on just in case. She shimmied from under her desk and straddled her lap, placing hot, open mouthed kisses all over her neck. Nayeon gripped her ass tightly, tilting her head to the side to let her do what she wanted. 

  
  


When the call finally ended, Nayeon lightly slapped her ass. “Bad.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled. “You liked it.” 

  
  


Nayeon grinned. “Yeah, I did. But I’ll get you for it.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Later that night when they’d made it back to Nayeon’s house, they didn’t waste time going to the bedroom. Nayeon tossed Dahyun on the bed and climbed on top of her, ridding them of their clothes quickly. Dahyun arched into her touch when she all but slammed her cock into her. “Fuck!” 

  
  


Nayeon’s hips took off, pounding her into the mattress. She’d been wanting to get at Dahyun for the whole afternoon after that call ended, but she had people constantly coming into her office for something. And Dahyun teasing her the whole time didn’t help how much she wanted her. 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her deeply, legs locking behind her back. “Love that big cock fucking me, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s hips sped up. “Yeah?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, reaching down to hold onto Nayeon’s hips. “Hits me so deep.” 

  
  


Nayeon leaned up on her knees and pulled Dahyun’s legs over her shoulders. She leaned forward and brace herself on the bed by Dahyun’s hips and thrust hard but slow. Dahyun gasped and moaned loudly, nails biting into Nayeon’s skin. “Nayeon!” A smirk formed on her lips. She rolled her hips to try and hit one of Dahyun’s spots. The guttural moan that hit her ears let her know she found it. She focused her attention there. 

  
  


Dahyun whimpered, coming hard and fast around her cock, hips humping up into her thrusts. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

  
  


“I am, baby.” Nayeon kept her pace, already feeling Dahyun’s walls flutter. “Got one more for me?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded slowly. “Yes…” 

  
  


Nayeon abs began to burn with effort, but didn’t stop, wanting to feel Dahyun come again. Dahyun pushed at her hips, grunting when she came a second time within a minute of the first. Nayeon resisted Dahyun’s attempt at pushing her away. She only managed a few more thrusts herself before coming hard, burying her cock as deep as she could get it. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled Nayeon close, legs falling open to accommodate her between them. Nayeon kissed along her neck as they both came down. “Best day ever.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed, pulling her in for a proper kiss. Nayeon rolled them onto their side, hooking Dahyun’s leg over her hip. “Thank you for spending the day with me.” She reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. 

  
  


“I wanted to. Don’t thank me for anything.” 

  
  


“You sure Sana is okay with this?” 

  
  


“She encouraged it. She trusts you.” 

  
  


“That’s good to know.” 

  
  


“It’ll be a little stickier when Momo asks. Because I know she will.” 

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Those two just need to suck it up.” 

  
  


Dahyun chuckled. “Don’t I know it. I love Momo, I do. But not like Sana.” 

  
  


“They just like egging each other on. The only bad thing is it puts you in the middle.” 

  
  


“Just need to get them in a room and let them talk it out.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


“Not a bad idea.” 

  
  


Dahyun thought about it. “Maybe.” She reached up and gently scratched Nayeon’s scalp, earning a soft hum. “You should get some rest if you’re gonna keep up with me tonight.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed, but leaned into the touch. “Yeah, yeah.” 

  
  


It didn’t take long for Nayeon to drift off with Dahyun’s fingernails on her scalp. Once she was sure Nayeon was totally passed out, she disentangled herself and grabbed her phone to call Sana before it got too late. It took one ring for her to answer. 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled at the sound of her voice. “Hi, sweetheart. Did you eat?” 

  
  


“I did, but not what I want.” 

  
  


“What did you want?” 

  
  


“You.” 

  
  


“You can have me in the morning.” 

  
  


“Too long.” Sana whined softly. 

  
  


“Is that jealousy I hear?” 

  
  


Sana grumbled. “No.” 

  
  


“You’ll have me all day. You took it off just for that reason.” 

  
  


“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just the first night without you for a while.” 

  
  


“I’ll be home first thing. Super early. I’ll cuddle you in bed until you wake up.” 

  
  


Sana hummed at the thought. “Okay. Go have fun. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Dahyun ended the call, heading back into Nayeon’s bedroom. She cuddled back into her side, closing her eyes to rest a little as well. 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun walked up the stairs to the house she shared with Sana, a little limp in her step from the goodbye she got from Nayeon. She quietly made her way to the bedroom and found Sana awake and laying on her side staring at her phone. Her face lit up at the sight of her. 

  
  


“Baby!” 

  
  


Dahyun dropped her bag by the door and moved to settle into her arms, kissing her. She put her hand on her cheek, thumb stroking her jawline. “Hi, cutie.” 

  
  


Sana kissed her cheeks then the tip of her nose. “Why were you limping?” 

  
  


“You know why.” Dahyun reached under the covers and ran her fingers along Sana’s bare side. 

  
  


“That kind of goodbye, huh?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” She ran her hand higher, tracing shapes on her shoulder blade. “Did you sleep at all? Your eyes are red.” 

  
  


Sana ducked her head and buried into Dahyun’s neck. “A little.” 

  
  


“Babe… Sleep now.” She pulled Sana flush against her body. 

  
  


“But you just got here.” Sana whined, but yawned, finally comfortable from being in Dahyun’s arms. 

  
  


“And I’ll be here when you wake up. I won’t leave.” 

  
  


Sana hummed, closing her eyes. It only took a minute for her to drift off. Dahyun pressed her lips to her forehead, settling in. 

  
  


“I love you.” Dahyun heard it muffled in her chest and it made her smile. 

  
  


“I love you, too, baby.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
